Conventional cutting tools include an annular cutter body having one or more circumferentially spaced recesses known as “pockets” formed therein. Each of the pockets is configured to receive a cutting tool cartridge therein. The cutting tool cartridge has a shape and configuration to be secured within the pocket of the cutter body. Typically, the cutting tool cartridges are secured into the respective pocket by means of a clamping screw, which extends through a hole in the cutting tool cartridge. The cutting tool cartridge is configured for retention of a cutting insert for removing material from a workpiece.
Presently, each of the cutting tool cartridges is configured for retention of a specific cutting insert having a certain depth of cut. Accordingly, the prior art cutting tools require numerous cutting tool cartridges when various depths of cut are desired. Furthermore, the prior art cutting tool cartridges do not positively locate the cutting insert. Thus, the position of the cutting insert is not controllable during a brazing of the cutting insert to the cutting tool cartridge, resulting in misalignment of the cutting insert and an undesirable machining of the workpiece.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a cutting tool including a cutter body provided with a plurality of cartridges, wherein each of the cartridges is economical to manufacture, easy to machine, and includes a universal pocket which is capable of retaining a variety of cutting inserts having differing depths of cut, as well as militates against wear and damage to the cutter body.